Mother Nature
by T7DS
Summary: It is going to be a very stressful year for Tatiana Willams big sis to Layla M. Her friend Warren hates her sister's friend Will, and weird things are happening to her, weirder than normal that is.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Tatiana Cunnings (Tati, Tina, Ana, Ty, Tanya.)

Age: 16

Looks: Thigh length red hair, Dare green eyes, fair skin, and is 5"0.

Powers: Talks to animals and plants, controls plants, is an empath, and is a healer.

Family: Her little sister Layla, there mom Julia, and there dad Tim. Both there parents are Heroes.

There dad is a Healer and an empath, and his non-hero job is as a doctor. There mom can

Talk to animals and is a BIG supporter of P.E.T.A. Everyone in the family are vegetarians.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Note:

I woke up this morning, before I wanted to, because I had this idea for a story. Well here it is, and I was half asleep when I wrote it. Later

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tanya's POV:

I woke up on the first day of school at 7:00. The bus leaves at 7:30, and school starts at 8:00.

Which leaves me with less than 30 minuets to get ready. So I jumped out of bed, ran to my closet, put on jeans, a P.E.T.A. t-shirt my mom had bought me, and a pair of knee high boots that lace up the back. I run to the bathroom and brush my hair, I never where makeup if I can jet away from it, I leave it down, and run down stairs.

" Why didn't anyone wake me?" I asked while pulling on my jean jacket.

" We did, hun. 5 times." My mom said.

" Oh." I said. I grabbed a piece of toast and giving my mom a kiss on the cheek." Where's Layla?"

" At Will's. She said she is going to take the bus with him." she said.

" Ok, oh wait. The bus." I look at the time." Darn it, it's 7:28. I have 2 minuets to get to the bus. Bye mom." I said running out the door.

I made it to the bus, barely, and sat down next to my best friend.

" Had to run again?" Warren asked.

I glared at him." Yeah, and what if I did?" I snapped.

He held up his hands." So, sorry. But you did the same thing every day last year."

" I remember that it was because of my running that we met." I said, and it is true. I had been running to the bus, late, on the first day of school last year. I ran into, quite literally, Warren Peace. We were not friends right away, well he did give me a bad sun burn when I ran into hem, but we became friends later on into the year.

" Yeah, and I remember that it took you 2 weeks to get over the sun burn I gave you for it." Warren said.

I rolled my eyes at this. " Yeah, whatever." I said. After that we just caught up until we had to get off the bus, then we went to our separate lockers then classes.

The day was normal until lunch. At lunch I sit with friends other than Warren because he likes his alone time. Anyway I got into the lunch room, I get my food, then I see my sister and Will with some other kids. I walk over to say hi.

" Hi Layla, Will."

" Hi, Tati." Will says as Layla just put food in her mouth.

Layla swallowed then smiled." Hay, sis." She said.

I sit down when Layla moves over some." Hows your first day going so far?"

"Great. I'm a sidekick, Will hasn't been placed yet."

"That's wonderful Layla. Will, I wish you the best of luck at placement, and you should never be ashamed of who you are."

Will smiled at me." Thanks, hay Layla, is he still looking?" He said.

Layla lookes behind us, and I do the same. Sitting in the table right behind us is Warren. And he is glaring at Will.

" No." Layla said, turning back around.

" Really." Will askes and Layla nods yes. Will turns around an looks and turns back around quickly." I thought you said he wasn't looking." he said but before Layla could say anything the bell rings.

We get up, and they leave, but I stay. I walk over to Warren.

" What was all that glaring about?"

" That was Stronghold."

" Yes, and my little sis Layla. And you where scaring them."

" Sorry but you know what the Commander did to me."

" Warren, your dad was a bad guy, he had to be stopped. And anyway Will is nothing like his dad."

" Really."

" Yes really. Will doesn't have any powers." I wispier to he." Please."

" Fine, now I have to get to class." We said our goodbye's and left.

I could tell this was the beginning of a very stressful year.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, sorry for not updating for a while, but I had to completely redo my computer, and I lost everything. And to top it all off, my first day of school is tomorrow and I still don't know what my classes are. I am a bit stressed. Anyway, thank you to every one who R&R'ed, I am very thankful.

So anyway, R&R and have a better day than me. Later.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tanya's POV:

I woke up on Friday morning, at 7:30, again, and raced through my morning routine. Today I am wearing dark green hip hugger cargo pants and a black t-shirt with 'Home is where you hide the bodys' on it in dark green, and black tennis shoes. My dad bought the shirt, he thought it was funny. He is where I get my since of humor. My mom didn't think it was funny, but my mom is with P.E.T.A., so dead jokes of any kind are not funny. To her.

Today is warm so I decide not to where a coat. I run down stairs to see my mom and dad sitting at the table eating breakfast.

My dad is 6"2 with black hair and green eyes. He can always find something funny any any situation. Today is his day off from work, his non-hero work that is.

My mom is 4"9 with red hair and blue eyes, my sister looks like her the most, she gets her height more from our dad. Though I get my height and hair more from my mom than my dad,my eyes are my dads, as well as my since of humor.

" Hi mom, dad. Goodbye." I said running out the door, after grabbing my backpack.

" Hi." my mom says.

" Goodbye." my dad says.

Again, I just make it to the bus. I sit down next to Warren.

" And some people wonder how you stay in shape." Warren said.

I glare at him."It's almost a month into the year, Warren, can't you just drop it."

He pretended to think about it." Um. No." He said.

I rolled my eyes. As I said before, it had been almost a month since the first day of school. A lot has happened since then. A lot being that Will finally told his dad that he was a sidekick and had no powers. Of course the next day Will and Warren got into a fight and Will came into his powers. His dad gave him an X-Box for it, because Will got Super Strength, if he had gotten flying I don't think he would have gotten the X-Box. But that's just me.

" Oh yeah, your sister was at the Paper Lantern last night." Warren said.

" Yeah, she said she was going to meet Will there."

" He never showed."

" What!!" Some people looked at us. I blushed." Did she seem upset?" I asked in a softer voice.

" Yes. And I went to talk to her. After words she decided that she is going to tell Stronghold how she feels about him."

My sister had had a crush on her best friend Will for a long time, but Will was clueless about it. The bone head.

" So she is OK."

" Yeah."

I smiled at Warren. He could be very nice, when he wasn't mad. " Thanks for looking out for Layla for me Warren."

He just nodded. The touchy feely stuff wasn't really his thing.

We got to school and went to our classes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tanya's POV:

It is lunch time, finally. I had been waiting for it all day. I really wanted to talk to Layla about Will.

When I got to the lunch room, and got my food, I went looking for Layla. I saw her sitting with Warren. Some of her sidekick friends are there too. I went over to them.

" Hi Layla." I nod to everyone else.

She smiled." Hi."

I sat down next to Warren." What are we doing here?"

" I'm here to talk to Warren."

" Oh, OK. He told me that you are going to tell Will how you feel."

" I was, but changed my mind."

" Why?"

" Because Will is taking Gwen to homecoming."

" Don't leave out the best part." Warren said.

" Oh yeah, and I told Will that someone had asked me to homecoming."

" Who?"

" Warren."

My mouth dropped open. Then I giggled.

" Well if you wanted to get him back, going to homecoming with his arch enemy would do it." I said.

" So your asking me to the homecoming dance just to get back at Stronghold? Not because you like me or anything?" Warren asked Layla.

Layla nods.

Warren grins at her." Then I'm in," He pauses as the bell rings, then." but I'm not renting a tux." And he leaves.

I sighed. I was right, this IS going to be a long year. A real LONG year.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well I hope you liked it. This chapter was all about Layla and Will's love problems. Poor Warren dose not realize how much work he is going to have to do being Layla's 'Boyfriend'.XD. Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but as I said before, school just started. I go to school then I come home and crash, wake up with just enough time to get ready for school, which starts at 7:00. Though I get up at 5:30 to be ready in time. Anyway, that means that I will only be doing updates during the weekends.

Which reminds me. 3 DAY WEEKEND!!!!!!! I am very happy about that, if you couldn't tell.

Anyway, thanks for listening to my rant, have a great 3 day weekend, for those who are having it, R&R please.

PS: You all know the part at the end of Sky High, when Mrs.Powers is talking to the kids in the detention room. When she says "What a waste. I can't do anything more to help you.I'm not Wonder Woman you know.". Well when she was younger she, the actress, played Wonder Woman in the movie " Wonder Woman." That part was really funny. Later. O.O

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Warren's POV:

I am sitting at lunch eating, alone like normal, the way I like to eat, when someone with red hair sits down across from me. I know it's not Ana, she gives me my space at school. But the only other red head I know is...

" Hi, Warren." Layla says.

" Did I do or say anything last night to make you think this is okay?" I ask little coldly.

" Funny. No, but, seriously, you're never goanna believe what happened. I was about to ask Will to homecoming when, wouldn't you know it, I said I was gong with you instead." She smiles at me.

" I don't remember that being the plan." I said.

A girl with purple and black hair sits down next to Layla.

" Hey, did you do the history homework?" The girl said.

" What are you doing?" I ask.

" It's called sitting." She said.

I almost grinned, but was able to stop it. " No one sits here but me." I growled.

" Mm-hmm." She said. Then she turned to Layla again." What'd you get for four? I wasn't sure if Tigerman was A) Bitten by a radioactive tiger, or B) Bitten by a normal tiger, then exposed to radiation."

A short boy with glasses sits down next to me." Hey. Are we eating at Warrens table now? I feel extremely dangerous." The kid says.

' What a nerd.' I thought, but I said." Whoa, Whoa."

Another boy sits down next to the chick with purple and black hair." This guy bothering you Magenta?" He asks the girl I now know as Magenta.

I roll my eyes." Try the other way around." I say.

Just then Ana comes over. " Hi Layla." And she nods to the others.

Layla smiles at her. " Hi."

Ana sits down next to me. " What are we doing here?" She asks Layla. Again I almost smile. Ana knows I like to be left alone and she is trying to get them to leave. That's why we became such good friends. She gives me my space.

" I'm here to talk to Warren." Layla says.

Ana went into ' Big Sister' mode." Oh, OK. He told me you are going to tell Will how you feel."

" I was, but I changed my mind."

" Why?"

" Because Will is taking Gwen to homecoming."

" Don't leave out the best part." I said.

" Oh, yeah, I told Will that someone asked me to homecoming."

" Who?"

" Warren."

Ana's mouth dropped open. Then she giggled.

" Well if you wanted to get him back, going to homecoming with his arch enemy would do it." She said, still smiling. She was really beautiful when she smiles. I shook myself mentally. I could not think about my best friend like that.

" So your only asking me to the homecoming dance to get back at Stronghold? Not because you like me or anything?" I asked, just to be sure.

Layla nodded.

I grin at her." Then I'm in," I pause as the bell rings, then I frown at Layla." But I'm not renting a tux." I say then I get up and leave.

I am sitting in my class right after lunch when what I agreed to hit's me.' I just agreed to pretend to be the boyfriend of my best friends sister. What was I thinking.' I thought, but managed not to hit my head on the desk. Barely.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well I hope you liked it. Um, as you read, this chapter was in Warren POV. I thought it would be fun to see what Warren was thinking when he agreed to help Layla. Well please R&R. Thank you. Later.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, thanks for all of the reviews. I am happy to say that this is my most popular story.

I have some questions, that I would love answers to.

1. Dose anyone know what a C2 is? Please tell me.

2. I am thinking about adding another OC. Or two, really. One is a girlfriend for Ethan and the other is for that blond that Warren holds hands with at the end of the movie. Please give descriptions, family, names, and backgrounds if you can. If you submit anything then you are giving me permission to use it. So if you don't want me to use it in the story then don't send me anything. I will give credit to whomever idea I use. Oh, and try to make the blond girl bitchy, and blond. Thanks.

Thankyou again for all the reviews, please keep them coming. Later.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tanya's POV:

I am sitting in the Paper Lantern, doing my homework, and waiting for Warren to get off so we could hang out. Today is Saturday, and Warren and my sister had been ' dating' for a month now. Warren was almost at the end of his pachints (sp) with Layla. Apparently she had called him 'sweetie' in front of people. He wanted to help Layla, but he has an image to protect.

Anyway, Warren was finally off, and we went to my car. It is a hybrid, at my mom's insentience.

I turned on the radio and was blasted with hard rock. I changed the station.

" The guys hitch a ride again?" Asked Warren asked turning a corner. I let him drive when he road with me. Warren has a motor cycle, and I sometimes ride with him, but I have my school things today so we take my car. The guy's where some friends of ours who ether did not have car or a license so they got a ride with me. They all liked hard rock.

" Yeah. I just dropped them off before I went to see you." I said.

He nodded.

We got to our park, and parked. We called it our park because we go here as often as we can, not because it is ours. Though it feels that way.

We walked to a clearing that has a small lake in it. There are ducks swimming and flying around. There are a few people walking around, but we where mostly alone. We sit down on the grass away from the lake, and I take off my shoes.

" I love it here." I said. Smiling and tilting my face toward the sun.

I look at Warren to see him lying down with his hands under his head, his eyes are closed. He is not wearing his jacket

' Man he is hot.' I think. Then I blush.' Warren is my best friend. I can't think about him that way, and he doesn't think about me that way.'

" You OK?" Warren asks me.

" What. Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I say, his eyes are still closed.

" Really, you where staring for a long time."

" Sorry, I guys I spaced."

His only response was to grunt.I giggled and lay down next to him.

' No, I don't like Warren that way. His friendship means to much to me.' I think.

I close my eyes for a nape.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well I hope everyone liked it. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, sorry for not updating in for ever. I've been sick in the hospital then agusting to the meds they put me on. And I had home work to do, a lot. I'm feeling better, and will update more often again.

On with the story. Later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tatiana's POV:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It's the day of the Prom.I am getting ready to go home, making my way to my locker, when someone grabs me and pulls me away into a bathroom. It's Lash.

I glare at him. " Let me go, Lash."

He pretended to think about it." No, I don't think I will." He says, then puts something around my neck. I suddenly feel very weak.

" What? " I ask weakly.

Lash grins. " Nice isn't it. This necklace will keep you to weak to use your powers, which would not be good for some one kidnapping you. Gwen made it."

My eyes widened. ' Kidnapping.' I felt myself begin to panic, but by now I am to weak to fight, or even scream. Before I pass out I hear Speed. " The car is ready. How do we know Peace isn't going to try and find her, before prom?" He asked.

" Gwen says that she already told him that she isn't going to prom. So he wont look for her for awhile."

" Oh.Who is going to pay us?" Speed said

Before I can here the answer I black out.

When I come to I am in a room with only one door and no windows. The walls are a silver color, most likely because it was made out of stone, and I am tied to a table thing. There are medical instruments and some computers, I could not see what is on the computers because they are facing away from me.

The door opens and a man walks in. He might have been handsome, if he did not have such an evil look to him. His eyes had no kindness in them. I had seen him some where before, but I could not remember where.

He grinned at me and I felt a shiver of fear and descust run down my spine. " I see you are awake." His voice is ruff, like rock rubbing against metal. I clinched my teeth together.

" What am I doing here and who are you." I asked, trying not to sound as scared as I am.

His grin got bigger and I knew I had not accomplished my goal. " You will find out soon enough, Miss Cunnings." He walked over to the computer. " You will note that you do not feel as weak as before, that is because I have agusted Royal Pains device, now is will only make it so that you can not use your powers." He typed on his computer for a moment then walked over to one of the tables that held the medical things. He pulled out a needle looking thing, but instead of a needle it has a tube on it. It is full of a Wight liquid.

He walks over to me and smiles as he sets the thing down on a metal tray next to me." We are lucky, you are ready now, when I thought we would have to wait weeks." He pressed a button, and my legs moved apart. My eyes widened, and I tried, with out success, to move them back together.

" What are you going to do to me?" I ask, not even trying to hide my fear.

" My son has become a disappointment. He will no longer serve me, as I had planed. He has decided to become a Hero." He said the word as if it were a curse. " So I need a new child. Using you will serve that purpose, and it will teach my son a lesson."

Releasing what he planned to do to me, though it did scare me, was not what made me begin to panic. No it was realizing who the monster standing in front of me is. Battle Baron, Warren's dad. I had not heard of him escaping solitary, so how he is here I do not know. I only hope Warren finds me soon, I don't know what will happen if he doesn't.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well I hope you all like it. I changed the rating because I thought it was getting a bit to... Well I can't think of the word. Please R&R. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating in a while.

A lot of people have asked me if Tanya is going to be raped by Warren's dad. The answer is no, though it is a violation, so it is similar to rape.

If you have heard about invetro, then you know what he is doing is similar. All he is doing is injecting his sperm into her, so that she can become pregnant. Itn is not invetro, as my under standing of invetro is that they harvest the woman's eggs, and inject the mans sperm into the eggs to fertilize them, then thy put them back in the woman. This is a method used on infertile women, or woman who have a hard time having kids. Before they even do that, the woman goes through weeks of injections to bring more of her eggs to the point where they can be fertilized. As you can see, and as I have said, what he is doing to her is similar, but not the same.

I have a cols on my weekend, it sucks.

Anyway, R&R please.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tanya's POV:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I have been here a few days, though I have no way of telling how long, there are no windows or clocks with in my view. Baron Battle is almost always in the room with me, running tests and the like. He seemed happy, so I assume that all is going according to his plan. I am a little worried and scared, he had told me not long ago that I am pregnant, and I don't know how Warren will take it. I know he will blame himself, he always blames himself for the things his father dose, which means his father wins.

I have never thought that he might not find me, Warren will always find me. I'm sure of that. After having days of doing nothingbut laying here, I have had noting but time to think. And I have been thinking about Warren. I have finally admitted to myself that I love him.

I am brought out of my thoughts by Barron Battle's voice.

" Well," he says, as he looks at his computer." It seems, my dear, that we have company. My son has dropped by to save you, isn't that nice of him." He looks at me, and I am scared for Warren. " He will die, after he knows of his little brother." Barron is convinced that the baby will be a boy.

" Please don't." I ask.

He just laugh's at me.

Not two minuets later, though I can't really be sure of the time, Warren melts the door open.

He first sees me, as I am in the middle of the room, then his father. He glares at him.

" Let her go." Warren growls at him.

His father laugh's. " No, I can't do that." Warrens arms check on fire, and he begins to advance on his father. Ready for a fight. " You see, it is obvious to me that you can't protect her, so it is up to me to protect her and your little brother."

I could see that the insult was all Warren heard for a moment, then the rest of what his father said hit him. His fire, literally, went out, as id all of his fight. I first saw disbelief, as though he could not believe his father would, or could do something like that. Then he could believe it, this was the man who enjoyed waltching people burn to death.

Warren looked at me with guilt in his eyes, so much so that I had to bite my lip to stop the tears.

" Warren" I said.

His father chose that moment to hit him, and Hit him again, Warren did not fight back, I don't think he could. Not with what his father is saying.

" I was your felt, you know. If you had just done what I wanted she would be fine now." He said more, but suddenly it was not him I am hearing, but a man I had never heard before.

" It is too soon." He said, his voice did not scare me, but it did not comfort me as much as the woman.

" It must be done now or they will both die." Her voice reminds me of a breeze on a hot day. Just as southing.

At first there are only voices, then there is a man and a woman standing in front of me. The man is tall with hair that looks like fire, and skin that looks like gold. He has kind red eyes, and is wearing red robes that look Greek or roman.

The woman is shorter than the man but taller than me, with dark brown, almost black hair, and green eyes. Her skin s pale, like it has never seen the sun, and she is whereing forest green robes in the stile of the man standing next to her.

She smiles at me.

" Who are you?" I ask them.

" I am Artemis." The woman says.

" And I am Apollo." The man said, also giving me a smile.

" Dose that make you," I pause, not sure how to ask the question.

" Gods?" Artemis asks. " Yes, we are the children of Leto and Zeus."

"Why are you here."

She walks over to me." I can not tell you that now, But soon I will." I nodded, not one to argue with a goddess. She smiles at me again and kisses me on my forehead. There is no why to describe what I felt, so I will not try, but when she pulled back I was no longer tied down. I sat up and she slipped a necklace around my neck. I look at it and see a silver moon charm on a silver chain.

The gods looked at each other. " It is time for us to go, when we leave they will unfreeze." She pointed at Warren and his dad, Which I just now knowtest are not moving.

" Tell only Warren of meeting us." Apollo said, and then they where gone and the room was in moten again. I felt my powers build up then over flow. Plants grew up threw the stones, they rapped around Barron Battle, and when they whee done I could not even see him. I don't think I have ever been able to grow plants like that before.

I looked at Warren and smile, Before fainting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well what do you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, sorry it took so long.

I'm an aunt now. They named her Logan, she just turned 3 months. She is so cute.

OK, now that I got that out of my system, a lot of people think putting gods in is a bit random, sorry, but I think it makes since. I want to finish writing the whole story before I start to change anything.

Well, R&R please and enjoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Warren's POV:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I sat walching Tanya sleep in the hospital bed. Thinking.

' How could I let this happen. She my best friend, and I couldn't protect her. I can't protect anyone, I can't save anyone. I didn't even knowtest that she was missing tell Layla called me.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Flashback still Warren's POV:

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

' Well Tanya was right, Stronghold isn't so bad. He is still an idiot though. Though he did finally realize that he like layla, took him long enough.' I thought as I walked into my house.

" Mom, I'm home." I shout. No one answers. " Mom." I repeat, as I walk into the living room.

My mom is sitting on the couch, looking scared. " Mom, what the matter?" I ask her, worried.

She looks at me and waves me into a chair. I sit. " Your father escaped form solitary late last night." She says.

" Why didn't I hear about this sooner, the whole school should have been talking about it."

" They are trying to keep it quiet, they don't want to start a panic." I nod.

" OK. I'll be up in my room if you need me." I tell her and she nods back.

I walk up to my room and change out of the tux. I put on jeans with holes in the knees and a t-shirt.

I hear the phone ring 2 times then stop, my mom must have gotten it.

I just Finnish hanging up the tux when my mom tells me to get the phone.

Only one person would call me. " Ana. " I say into the phone.

" No Layla."

" Oh, hay hippy you want something?" I ask, a little confused. I didn't think Layla even knew this number.

" Yah, have you seen Tanya? She wasn't home when I got hear, and my mom and dad haven't seen her. She hasn't called to check in, and her car is still here."

" No, I haven't seen her since our last class together." I answer, a little worried. Tanya wasn't the type to just leave with out telling someone." I'll call some of our friends, see if they know where she is." I tell her.

" Thanks Warren." Layla says, I can hear the relief in her voice.

I hang up the phone and call Mike.

Mike is one of those guys who seems like he doesn't care about anyone or anything. That's not the case, though only close friends know that. He also has a gang, everyone in it is a super of so kind, even if they are just side kicks.

" Yo." Mike says as a greeting.

" Have you seen Tanya?" I ask.

" What no hello?" He asks.

" MIKE."

" Hay, calm down, no I haven't seen her." He pauses, then asks. " Why?"

" She missing." I state.

" Right," He says, dropping any humor. " I'll ask around. Wait one." He sets the phone down. A few minute later he comes back on, completely serious now. " Kyle isn't here right now but there looking for him. Sam says she can feel her."

Kyle Is a viewer, he can find anyone or anything, no matter where they / it is. Sam is Mikes girlfriend, and she is an empath.

When he didn't say anything else I asked. " What, what dose Sam feel."

He sighs. " She says she scared, really scared."

" So she is in trouble?" I ask.

" Seems so, that's why I sent them for Kyle. He will be able to tell us exactly where she is and who she with." Mike says.

" Call my cell when you find anything, I'm going to look around, I'll send my mom to her sisters house." I tell him, already putting my jacket on.

" Ok, call you soon." He said.

" You better." I tell him.

I hang up, grab my bike helmet and go down stairs. " Mom," I say into the living room." I need you to go to Tanya's house."

" Why."

" She is missing. Kyle, the viewer, is going to look for her when they find him. I'm going to look around."

She nods and grabs her coat.

" Do you need me to drive you?"

" No, I'll take the car. Be careful." She says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

She locks up the house and we both drive away.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well tell me what you think, please. This is only the firs part, I'll write about what else happened later.


End file.
